Aurra Sing
|birth= |death= |species=Near Human (Human/Unknown Hybrid) |gender=Female |height=1.74 meters |hair=Reddish brown |eyes=Blue |skin=Alabaster |era=*Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Jedi Order *Galactic Republic *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Cad Bane's posse *Galactic Empire |masters=The Dark Woman, Ki-Adi-Mundi }} Aurra Sing, also known as Nashtah, was once a female Jedi Padawan but, following a series of tragedies and misfortunes, left the Jedi Order to become a vicious bounty hunter specializing in Jedi assassinations. Her career spanned over seven decades, from at least 36 BBY to 40 ABY. Biography Early life Sing was born in the slums of Nar Shaddaa to a spice-addicted mother named Aunuanna, and a father she never knew. It was also rumored she was once owned by Sennex slavers. She was brought to the Order as a candidate for Jedi training. In an attempt to control the young woman's overtly aggressive instincts, the Council assigned her to the Dark Woman, a mysterious and secretive Jedi Master with a track record of training difficult apprentices. However, the two did not get along well and Sing never progressed past the stage of Padawan. Around the age of nine, she was kidnapped by pirates who played on her deep-seated fears of abandonment and betrayal to shake her trust in the Jedi. They raised the conflicted young woman as a fellow pirate. Tragedy struck again when she was eventually captured by the Hutt crime lord Wallanooga, who in turn lent her to a group of Anzati assassins. The Anzati trained her to be a remorseless killer, even equipping Sing with a bio-computer that fed her additional sensory data. Her training was paid for by the family of Hutt crime lord Urdruua, something which set his family back a generation in debt. Jedi hunter Sing became known as a hunter of Jedi, carving a bloody swath of victims including Sharad Hett, Peerce, and J'Mikel. In addition to blasters and a slugthrower rifle, Sing wielded a red-bladed lightsaber and relished defeating Jedi in dueling combat. .]] After the death's of Peerce and J'Mikel, J'Mikel's Padawan Xiaan Amersu described the attack to the Council. The Council then decided to send Ki-Adi-Mundi, Adi Gallia, and A'Sharad Hett to begin a hunt for Sing. Sing was soon brought to the planet Talas where she was attacked by droidekas dispatched by two Quarrens named Tallet and Lekket. The Quarrens explained to Sing that they needed her services to assassinate the Quarren Senator Tikkes who tipped off the Republic on an operation they were running. Sing took no interest in the Senator but agreed to the mission anyway after finding out that her former master, the Dark Woman, led the raid. Sing was nearly captured by the Jedi hunting but escaped aboard a personal flier. After crashing on a lush jungle world, Sing engaged the Jedi protecting Tikkes. Sing managed to get aboard the ship holding the Senator with only Hett guarding him. Sing and Hett dueled with their lightsabers with Hett coming out as the victor. Sing soon escapes however as the Jedi and the Senator leave the planet. On Balmorra, Sing ran into Jango Fett while hunting Rigorra the Hutt. Aurra apparently had a connection to the Hutt when she was just a slave to Wallanooga. Sing and Fett managed to infiltrate the Hutt's well defended palace but were captured along with two other bounty hunters—Bossk and Skorr—who were hunting Rigorra's brother. All four managed to escape after being poisoned with powerful toxic flowers and Sing captured Rigorra. Sing was employed for a time by Count Dooku, who sent her to find Boba Fett, as the boy was thought to have information vital to the Separatist cause. Upon discovering that young Fett was heir to a large amount of money, Sing attempted to take the money herself. This plan failed, however, when the young Fett escaped her on Aargau. During the Cortosis droid crisis, Anakin Skywalker encountered Aurra Sing on Tatooine. She first posed as one of the locals, and asked the young Jedi's help in eliminating a womp rat nest that was harassing the inhabitants. To her surprise, Skywalker managed to solve the problem without any incident. She revealed herself, and temporarily distracted him by setting off a thermal detonator. Skywalker chased after the Dark Jedi and cornered her near Jabba the Hutt's palace. However, Saato managed to incapacitate Anakin, and Aurra Sing escaped without a scratch.Star Wars: The New Droid Army Nar Shaddaa Shortly after the Battle of Geonosis, Urdruua the Hutt, a crimelord based on Sing's home moon of Nar Shaddaa, placed a death mark on a Jedi and Sing accepted the bounty. However, the Hutt revealed that the Jedi Aurra was suppose to be hunting was in fact herself. He shot poison gas into his main chamber, but Sing escaped, to find herself surrounded by Nikto assassins being lead by a Chadra-Fan with a nail gun. After finding another way to escape, she sniped out three Duro assassins, who were also trying to snipe her. After getting on a comlink with the Hutt, she noted that she had placed a bomb in the Hutt's palace, and a few seconds later it was destroyed. Aurra Sing left the scene saying: "Such a waste. Now I have to go to find real Jedi to kill." Teaming up with Cad Bane Later in the Clone Wars, Sing teamed up with Cad Bane's bounty hunter team for the raid on the Republic Senate building. To see how "solitary types" like Aurra Sing, Robonino and Shahan Alama would work together, Bane set them on a test mission to capture bounty hunter Davtokk on the planet Keyorin. Davtokk attempted to take out Bane to collect the bounty on his head, but was relatively easily overcome by Bane's team.The Clone Wars: Invitation Only Pleased with their performance, Bane moved the team to Coruscant to prepare for an operation to rescue Ziro Desilijic Tiure. During the hostage siege Aurra covered Bane's entrance to the building by taking out the Senate Commandos who attempted to stop him with a sniper rifle. Later she aided Shahan Alama in searching for the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, whose presence in the Senate Building threatened to thwart Bane's plan. Eventually, with the help of Robonino they managed to render Skywalker unconscious. When the Hutt crime lord was freed, Aurra Sing successfully left the crime scene along with the rest of the group. During an assignment to assassinate a Galactic Republic Senator on Devaron, Sing crossed paths with Jedi sent to investigate her, including Aayla Secura, Tholme, and An'ya Kuro. She almost killed the latter two in a cave explosion but was defeated and captured instead by Secura, who scarred the bounty hunter and sliced off her bio-computer antenna. Sing was sent to a prison on Oovo IV. The Search for Pavan In 18 BBY, she was freed by Darth Vader and sent to kill the former Jedi, Jax Pavan. Vader had her transported to Coruscant, and she went to the remains of the Jedi Temple to search for any clues to Pavan's whereabouts. While there, she encountered Gregar Typho and in the resulting duel between them, she lost and became unconscious. Typho then took one of her lightsabers, which he would later send as a gift to Jax. Sing was closing in on her quarry, getting nearer and nearer to finding Jax, and at one point engaged in a duel against Jax's Gray Paladin ally, Laranth Tarak. Later, she caught up with Pavan and engaged him in a duel. The Jedi outsmarted Sing, and dropped her into a reposticator, where he presumed Sing met her death. How Sing escaped is unknown. Her fate after that point is uncertain until she was seen again on Tatooine soon after the Battle of Hoth, once again on the hunt of a Jedi. She had followed her instincts to the planet as she had sensed a new Force wielder there, but was unable to pick out her target at first as his powers hadn't yet surfaced and so she was unsure as to who it was. To find out, she entered Jabba's demolition games on her ancient swoop, using her sniper rifle to take out targets. She eventually discovered that that her target was the young Wade Vox, who she tried to take out after he won his freedom. She was unable to do so, however, as Vox deflected her sniper shots with his newly-built crimson lightsaber. New Republic and Galactic Alliance In 40 ABY, using the name Nashtah, Sing was hired by Lalu Morwan to assassinate Hapan Queen Mother Tenel Ka and her young daughter Allana. After allying herself with an undercover Han and Leia Organa Solo, her attempt to kill Allana was thwarted by Jacen Solo's lightsaber skills and ironically, her own quarry. Soon afterward, she was captured by security forces and placed in a holding cell aboard the Star Destroyer Anakin Solo. Personality and traits Parentage Sing's biological heritage was veiled in secrecy. Her mother was Human, but her father was of an unknown long-lived species. Rumors abound as to her father's species. He may have been Rattataki, due to her white skin and bald head. Another theory is that he was Qiraash, because they also have pale white skin, as well as some natural level of precognition. Still another possibility is that her father was Umbaran, who share traits similar to the Rattataki but have pronounced sunken eyes as well; not to mention Sing called her father "a ghost in the night" and the Umbaran species originating from the Ghost Nebula. Some even speculate he may have been Anzati.Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows She inherited certain physical traits from her father, such as her pale white skin, dark and sunken eye sockets, and long fingers that each contained an extra knuckle joint from the standard Human hand. Another trait that seemed to originate from her father was a very strange metabolism which required her to frequently ingest sustenance, which mainly consisted of drinking blood drained from raw meat. She also inherited his longevity, her life having long exceeded that of a regular Human. At the time of the Second Galactic Civil War, she was at least ninety years old though she appeared no older than she had during the Clone Wars, sixty years prior.Tempest (novel) Weapons and equipment Aurra Sing possessed enough knowledge in the Force to hold her own against a Jedi, as well as being exceptionally skilled in lightsaber combat. She wielded two dual-triggered blaster pistols, a Czerka Adventurer slugthrower or Fallann Hyper-Rifle slung on her back, as well as the lightsabers of the Jedi she had slain. She also made use of a customized swoop while hunting Sharad Hett on Tatooine. Jedi victims The total number of Jedi killed by Sing is unknown. She was once seen with a suitcase containing 5 lightsabers, and later seen with a different case containing 4 different lightsabers. Her known Jedi victims are: *Mana VeridiOnce Bitten *Sharad HettStar Wars Republic: Outlander *Reess KairnThe Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing *PeerceStar Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing *J'Mikel After Sing's capture by Aayla Secura, her trophy lightsabers were returned to the Jedi. Aayla Secura personally returned J'Mikel's lightsaber to his Padawan Xiaan Amersu. Behind the scenes Podrace in 32 BBY.]] Aurra Sing made a brief appearance in The Phantom Menace during the podrace. The character, or at least the appearance of model Michonne Bourriague, was so popular with fans that the character was expanded into comics. She also appeared in the games Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds and Star Wars: Demolition, where she was voiced by Tasia Valenza. In the Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series her voice was provided by Jaime King. The character was first conceived in a sketch labeled "Babe Fett" by Lucasfilm's Doug Chiang. Appearances *''Aurra's Song'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 1)'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Fury'' Sources *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Young Jedi Collectible Card Game: The Menace of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Insider 50'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''CorSec Database H-Z'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' Notes and references External links * * *The Official Star Wars Blog » Report from WonderCon 2009: Lucasfilm Presentation (Part II: Meet Cad Bane) Category:Assassins Category:Bounty hunters Category:Confederacy individuals Category:Cyborgs Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Females Category:Imperial enlisted personnel Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Near-Human Hybrids Category:Near-Humans Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi trainees Category:Sharpshooters and snipers Category:Sith minions de:Aurra Sing es:Aurra Sing nl:Aurra Sing pt:Aurra Sing ru:Орра Синг sv:Aurra Sing